


Avalanche

by AlbertWeyn



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, Sex Addiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: 所以杨博尧一直在克制着自己，拒绝别人伸向他的手。他当然可以和那些陌生人纵情一夜，在天亮之前就离开，不会有人记得他的脸……很难不承认他害怕这样做，好像失去了某种枷锁一样，他会彻底变成另一副模样。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 24





	Avalanche

他经常会唾弃、厌恶自己的矛盾——热衷于一切极致的快感，却在那之后后悔自己的所作所为。

所以杨博尧一直在克制着自己，拒绝别人伸向他的手。他当然可以和那些陌生人纵情一夜，在天亮之前就离开，不会有人记得他的脸……很难不承认他害怕这样做，好像失去了某种枷锁一样，他会彻底变成另一副模样。

但是那些小玩具却把他的柜子填的满当当。

其中许多精致而富有实用性，他喜欢那些小东西，在关了灯的卧室里，在只有自己的床上，把它们用在自己身上，仿佛幽灵一样审视自己被欲望吞噬，沉沉浮浮，最后在高潮中深陷负罪感，在矛盾和纠结中昏睡。

欲望像头野兽，他无法满足它的饕餮胃口。 他不需要一个男朋友或者丈夫，他讨厌分出心思经营感情，那毫无必要且浪费时间，他需要的是一个可以永远保持沉默且不会对他的要求有任何问题的床伴。

杨博尧不觉得他会找到一个这样的人。

他挑剔、矛盾、欲壑难填。每当他和陈伟丞共同出现在镜头里时，他就难以自持地想要嘲讽自己：你不过是个披着光鲜皮囊的婊子。

陈伟丞可能注意到了他愈发的不对劲。

可他如何能够向多年的老友坦白自己的秘密呢？ 那双眼睛担忧地望着他，却在扎着他的心，把他的灵魂抛进深渊。

欲望来临的时候，他企图回想起那场景来让自己清醒，可他却只在痛苦与悲伤中把自己整个缩进被子，抚摸着他熟悉不过的“朋友”们，让灵魂短暂的离开肉体几秒钟。

实际上他私下里去看过心理医生，服过药，可是那些根本毫无作用，与其挣扎，不如满足自己。 他唯一的底线就是不接受那些人向他伸来的手。

观众席上总有几双眼睛不怀好意地打量他，他们似乎不是在看着一位小提琴家，而是一个赤裸的脱衣舞娘。

“Brett，我感觉你的状态不太好，我觉得我们必须休息几天了。”

“不，我……” “不行，Brett，我真的很担心你。我已经买好了票，订好了酒店，我们明天启程去冰岛度假。”

杨博尧发现自己说不出拒绝的话，就好像一个患了绝症的人无法向他最亲近的人坦白他的病情。

他是个该死的性瘾患者。

他没把那些小玩意装进行李箱，他真以为自己能够控制得住。 第四天的时候杨博尧就意识到自己无法再坚持下去了，那些幻觉不分昼夜的萦绕在他周围，欲望随时都可能降临，好像无形的网将他困住。 镇静剂已经不太起作用了。

"Eddy，我需要出去一下。"他的好友没有任何怀疑地点点头。 而他的目的地是两条街之外的那家酒吧。

早在来到这里之前他就知道了这家酒吧——每一位客人都带着面具，每个寻欢做爱的人都看不清对方的真面目。杨博尧挑了那张黑色的面具，眼睛之下的半张脸被黑色的蕾丝花边遮住，欲盖弥彰，拘谨却也放荡。

有人在黑暗里握住了他的手，那不是一个邀请。

"来这儿。"那个人把声音压的很低，他脸上挂着一张银色的面具，像张扭曲的镜子映着杨博尧的脸。他盯着那上面映出自己的表情，回握住对方的手。

这是第一次，他没有拒绝别人伸向他的手。 下地狱和上天堂在某一刻并无太大区别。

我回不去了。

他这样想着，跟着对方沿着昏暗的走廊向前走。 走进混乱的温室，任由他的欲望、疯狂一齐恣意生长，如同一棵树，用它的枝桠挑衅天际；在濒临窒息的边缘大口呼吸，尖叫或低语，最终凝视着黑暗之中的虚无，蕾丝压在他的脸上，临近死亡的边缘，他的欲望终于得以解脱。

男人的手离开他的腰肢，在他的皮肤上留下了红色的指印。 暴力都会留下伤疤，做爱亦是同样。

他想就这样抛下所有的，他拥有的、爱他的与他爱的，要么放纵自我，要么了结这一切。

他记不清自己是怎么回去的了，陈伟丞很担心地站在门口观望，看到他时甚至惊讶了一瞬间，随即高声嚷起来:"你没有回我的消息，也没告诉我你去了哪里!"

"对不起。Eddy，我以后会像你解释的，现在……我太累了，我需要休息一下。" 他拖着疲惫的身体挪进自己的房间，一头栽进床上，望着床尾那张一人高的穿衣镜。

陈伟丞从冰箱里拿了瓶苏打水，他敲了敲杨博尧的门，把水留在了门口，然后转身走进自己的房间。

他的房间里同样有着一张那样的镜子，里面映出的则是杨博尧的身影。 "尧尧。"他把这个昵称在舌尖缠绵了好一阵子，坐进扶手椅时他就解开了自己的皮带，镜子那边的人脱光了全身的衣服，站在镜子前打量自己。

那具身体布满爱痕，白皙的皮肤上全是他的痕迹。陈伟丞笑起来，他十分满意这幅景象，那是他的杰作、他的挚爱。

杨博尧又一次去了那里，选择了同一副面具，他必须得承认，他希望再遇到那个人。

"是你。"那个人先看到了他。 真相有时候来的毫无缘由，他没由得察觉出一丝熟悉的感觉。"我可以知道你的名字吗？" 对方没有说话，只是拉过他的手，像上一次那样走过长长的走廊。

他们在门前停下，男人抬手隔着面具抚摸着他的脸，"天亮之前我会告诉你的。"

镜像和幻觉沿着血管缠绕他的心脏，坠入黑暗的瞬间他又触碰到了光——另一个人的体温不断提醒他他依然活着的事实。只是眼下的片刻，他会把身后的人当做可以倚靠的对象。

"吻我。" 那不像个请求，更像濒死前的呼救。

杨博尧闭上了眼睛，凑了上去。

"你真的没有认出我吗？"那人问道。

手指在他的肩头起伏、跳跃，手掌覆盖在他的胸口，他几乎听得见自己的心跳。他借着窗外漏进来一点微光看清了落在地上的面具。

可他不愿回头。

"天亮之前我会告诉你的。"他重复着男人的话。

但他们彼此已经心知肚明。


End file.
